I AM NOT A MERRY MAN
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie plan a 25th Anniversary surprise for Ella she will not soon forget nor will they.


I Am Not a Merry Man

Janet Evanovich's Fandom

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **LOUIS' POV:**

You know me as Louis, the maintenance man for RangeMan of Trenton. But there is lot about me you do not know.

You may know I am married to Ella, who is the cook and laundress of the Trenton RangeMan.

But what you do NOT know is I am a second cousin to Desiderio Alberto Arnaz ye de Acha the Third. You are saying "Who?" You know him as Desi Arnaz, the TV icon of I Love Lucy fame.

But most people also doesn't know that I was also a mercenary but just not in the same unit with Carlos and the other boys. I left after my first term due to a bout with Mononucleosis. I have never found out how I got it but after that they wouldn't let me do field work.

Ranger is related to both Ella and to me. Ella is his aunt. But also a cousin to me. I have always treated him like a son I never had.

Right now Ranger has me on remodeling the 7th floor to enlarge the apartment to give Julie, his daughter, her own room. Right now they are living in a safe house Ranger had purchased.

If you will excuse me I need to talk to him on the phone.

"Ranger, it is Louis."

"What can I help you with?"

"I know you are excellent at pulling surprises. I need you to plan one for Ella for me."

"What is the occasion?"

"Next month on the 15th is our 25th wedding anniversary. I want to do something special for her."

"Since the government has lifted the travel embargo how about a trip back to see family in Cuba?"

"Who would take care of RangeMan while we are gone?"

"I will talk to Mom or maybe Celia. They both could stay on Four and handle the meals. Especially since you remodeled the crew kitchen."

"Should we fly or go by ship?"

"I will fly you on the corporate jet then come back to get you. It will give me time to visit people as well. How about a week's vacation or do you need two weeks?"

"One week should do it. I have never been back since I left as a child."

"I was back once but it was business so I didn't get to meet anyone."

"Thank you, Ranger. I hope Ella will like that."

"Isn't her mother's sister still there?"

"Yes."

"Then how about we take her mother with us."

"Oh, Ella, is going to be so happy. Thank you, Ranger."

"My pleasure. I will put Stephanie on it so even the guys won't know what is going on.

"I don't know how you will keep it a secret but go for it and I will help anyway I can."

"Leave it up to me."

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

I have never considered going back to Cuba but for Louis it might be an interesting idea. I need to get Stephanie on this idea real quick. Maybe she will want to go with me.

"Babe, can you come to my office?"

"Be right there."

Stephanie came into my office and sat down on the couch.

"Babe, I have a big favor to ask of you and it has to be done in secrecy."

"OK?"

"I need you to find out what it will take to a flight to Cuba."

"Cuba! What is going on?"

"Louis asked me to plan something special for Ella next month since it is going to be their 25th wedding anniversary. I was the one to suggest they take her mother to see her only living sibling in Santiago, Cuba."

"You would have more government contacts than I would. I am not sure how or what it would take to get permission. But I will find out for you."

"I will use government contacts if I have to but I didn't want to open up that can of worms again so they might think I am interested in working for them again."

"Good point. I will work on this from the apartment so no one knows about it."

"I knew I could trust you, Babe."

Stephanie goes over and sits on Ranger's lap. "How many people will be going?"

"Nine, maybe."

"Nine?"

"OK. I will get on it."

"Babe, I included you in that number. I thought you and I would go too."

"Ranger, I am not comfortable going to Cuba. I know it sounds snotty but I am not sure why I just don't want to go."

"I can't make you but I am disappointed in you. You are usually up for anything."

"Ranger, I have lived through enough danger in my life and going there is just to dangerous sounding for me."

Stephanie got up from his lap. I don't mind if you go but I will not be going." She walked out and slammed the door.

I am in shock. This is not like Stephanie not up for an adventure!

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

 **STEPHANIIE'S POV:**

I know Cuba is Ranger's heritage but hasn't he heard of all the unexplained deaths that are occurring there? After all the death threats that I have faced he wants us to walk into that? Not me!

I do not want to spoil Ella's surprise but I just do not want to go there. I also know that Ranger will try to change my mind.

He has reasons to go there but I don't.

I begin to searching on things they will need to fly to Cuba. It is not going to be an easy trip to plan.

I first contacted the Cuban Embassy in Washington, D.C, and they gave me a few facts. We needed non-medical insurance in case we would drive anywhere. They would send me a list of carriers to contact.

We also had to have proof we had recently been checked for HIV and were found to be negative.

We would need a family visit visa and to inform them how long we would be in the country.

We would have to have a passport with at least 2 empty pages one for entry and one for leaving the country.

I told them Ranger would be using his own aircraft and they told me it was possible but plenty of red tape to get the aircraft given a license to land in Cuba.

Three days later I had all the information and I took them to Ranger.

 **CHAPTER FOUR:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

"Here is things that needs to be done to get permission for everyone to get into Cuba. They also told me it would be easier to use a commercial flight than to get your jet into Cuba. That and it will be very hard for you to get into the country because of your government work. Your activities will be viewed as a possible spying for the American government."

"I will look into the requirements and I will talk to my ex-handlers to see what their take is on my going there. Babe, is your spidey senses kicking in on this trip?"

"Sort of. When you first told me the first thought that flashed through my mind was someone was going to get killed but I didn't know who."

"Do you know now who it is?"

"Not for sure but it feels like it is Ella."

"Oh my gosh. Then we can't go! Why didn't you tell me what you were thinking?"

"It is not my place to ruin Ella's surprise for what might or might not happen."

"Babe, is that the only reason you don't want to go?"

"Ranger, I have seen enough death but nothing like you have. Why can't you fly Ella's sister here instead of going to Cuba yourself?"

"Would Louis have as much trouble going there if I wasn't there?"

"No. He has been away from government service too long to be considered a threat."

"There is something else I thought I wanted no part of is Ella's mother is 94 years old. Would it be safe to travel that far. What if something happened and she died trying to do this. Wouldn't that harm the whole idea of the trip?"

"Yes, Babe, it would. Let me call Louis in and we will see what he wants to do."

"I have an alternative trip in mind."

"Tell me what you have in mind."

"Lucie Arnaz has a cabaret show in Las Vegas. Why not fly them to Las Vegas and meet with their cousin and maybe Desi Jr. will come too. You could also fly Ella's aunt to Newark to be with her sister then go to Las Vegas to meet with the Arnazs."

"Babe, how did you find out about the Arnazs?"

"It is your fault. Your search engines are top of the line and include genealogy."

"That and your eagle eyes."

Louis knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"You called me?"

"Louis, have a seat. I put Stephanie on the planning the trip to Cuba but she has uncovered some major negatives on this idea."

"Louis, the age of Ella's mother could cause harm to come to her to put her back in the unsanitary situations of Cuba. But the major thing that worries me is my Spidey Senses told me if we went there something would happen to Ella and I feel she may be killed."

"I do not want that to happen!"

"Louis, Stephanie has come up with an alternative."

"Louis, we can fly Ella's sister here on a 6 month visa. But she could then spend more time with her sister. I also found out that Lucie Arnaz has a cabaret show in Las Vegas and we could all fly out there and meet her backstage. Her brother, Desi Jr., could be there as well. This way Ella will stay safe and she won't question all the tests that will be required to go to Cuba."

"I trust your Spidey Senses. I would not deliberately take Ella anywhere she could get harmed. I also wouldn't want the trip to kill her mother either I had not thought of everything you have. I do like the idea of Ella getting to see her sister for 6 months. That is a chance of more time and memories for Ella.

The trip to Las Vegas would be fun and since there is always wedding chapels there Ella and I could renew our vows so I am going to be on Stephanie's side on this one. We need to stay stateside and import the sister without telling Ella."

"Louis, we will make all the arrangements."

"Thanks, Ranger. You are so good to us."

"Louis, I am sorry that we aren't going to give you what you wanted."

"I think this will be better. It will give us more family time so it will be safer for everyone."

"OK we will get the family in Cuba to get Stella tested ready to come here. And I am sure Ella's mother will be happy as well."

"Marcella, is so frail that I think Stephanie is right that is too long of a flight and the standard of living would be hard for her. This way she will be safer."

Louis leaves the office.

Ranger walks over to Stephanie. "I am glad you listened to your Spidey Senses.

I pulled Stephanie close.

"Babe, can you get the necessary papers to bring Stella to the US?"

"Yes."

"You know I love you do you not?"  
"I love you too. I always have?"

"Then, I knelt in front of her, will you marry me in Las Vegas?

"Yes, but should we take away from Ella and Louis?"

"It would be like a double wedding."

"Then yes, yes, yes!"

I pulled out the ring from my pocket and put it on her hand. It is a blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds.

"How long have you had this ring?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me? 1 week after we met."

"Ranger, why so soon?"  
"Because I knew if I could get past my loner status I would ask you to marry me."

"I knew really early on that I loved you but I have always been afraid that you would get bored with me. That and I was afraid with as good looking you are you wouldn't be satisfied with me. I don't have a good track record."

"Babe, you are everything I ever dreamed of."

I pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Now I can get busy and make this wedding the best day of her life.

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**

 **ONE MONTH LATER:**

Louis drives Ella to Newark airport.

"Why are we at the airport?"

"I have to pick up a package Ranger sent to you."

"Why did Ranger send it here and not Trenton?"

"To make you ask questions, Stephanie would say."

Louis walked them to the terminal. He checked the flight board and saw the plane had just arrived at gate 4. He took Ella's hand and walked her to the deboarding gate. The third person off the plane was her sister Stella.

Ella was in shock so I urged her to go hug her sister. The two of them hugged and cried. Ella turned to me.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"I mentioned it to Ranger and he was going to fly us to Cuba but somethings came up and he decided to bring her here. She will be 6 months for you to enjoy her."

Ella hugged and kissed me. Then she hugged her sister again. We went to get her luggage.

Louis asked Stella if she was hungry.

Stella said not right now.

Louis headed over to Ella and Stella's mother's house.

"Louis, this is not the way to RangeMan."

"No. Do you honestly think I would be this close and not take her to see her mother?"

"I agree with that. I am still in shock and not thinking straight."

Louis pulled up to the house. Louis opened the doors for the ladies and led Stella into the house. Louis went in first so Marcella could not see her daughter.

"Marcella, it is Louis and Ella."

Marcella came out from the back of the house.

"I did not know you were coming over today, Louis."  
"I brought you a surprise."

"I do not like surprises."

"You will love this one."

Louis stepped aside.

"Hello, Momma." Stella said in Spanish.

Marcella stood rooted to the spot where she stood.

Louis walked over to Marcella. "Marcella, we had Stella flown in to surprise you and Ella. She will be here 6 months so you two enjoy yourselves."

Marcella opened her arms and Stella walked into them. Both women were crying. Ella had tears in her eyes also.

"Ella, we have Celia coming in to take care of the men so you stay here with your mother and sister and enjoy yourselves."

"I love you, Louis. Thank you."

"Remember to thank Carlos and Stephanie. Stephanie planned everything. We were going to fly you to Cuba but Stephanie did not think it was safe for Marcella to go that far and be in sub-standard living arrangements."

"I agree with her. Just tell them "Thank You" for me."

"I will be back to get you in two days."

Ella kissed me and I left them alone. I smiled all the way back to RangeMan.

 **CHAPTER SIX:**

 **IN THE MEANTIME:**

Ranger made arrangements for two weeks from now for suites for Louis and Ella, Marcella and Stella, himself and Stephanie. He picked the Little White Wedding Chapel since they had bridal gowns on the premises.

Ranger contacted the minister there and explained the double wedding concept and the minister told him he could handle that and he could arrange the cakes as well.

While Ranger was doing that Stephanie got in touch with the manager for Lucie Arnaz.

The manager was fascinated that Lucie had relatives here close by on her father's side. Stephanie gave him her phone number and asked Lucie to call her.

Two hours later Stephanie's phone rang.

"Can I speak to Stephanie Plum, please."

"This is Stephanie."

"This is Lucie Arnaz Luckinbill."

Thank you for calling me back. I am planning a renewal of the wedding vows for Louis and Ella Mednaz."

"I always wondered what happened to Louis after he immigrated."

"He works for a security company named RangeMan out of Trenton, New Jersey. He is trying to set up a surprise for his wife of 25 years. They were going to fly to Cuba but they did not think Ella's mother could handle the flight or the conditions over there."

"Are you talking about Marcella?"

"Yes, have you met her?"

"Yes, Stephanie I have. Marcella was my baby sitter for a few years."

"Marcella will be coming with us. I saw you had a cabaret show and I thought it would be a good surprise for Ella."

"How do you know Ella, Stephanie?"

"Ella is the cook and laundress for the RangeMan. I am engaged to the owner. Louis and Ella will be renewing their vows and Ranger and I will be getting married at the same time."

"Can you all come by the The Smith Center and be my guests. How many tickets will you need?"

"Nine it that isn't too many. There is six of us plus 3 bodyguards."

"Your boyfriend the one who needs a bodyguard?"

"No, he owns the Security Company but he doesn't go without bodyguards when there are women are with him. He can protect himself but he always wants back up for us women."

"Nine tickets it is. What day are you coming?"

"The 15th if that is alright?"

"How about tickets for both the 15th and the 16th?"

"I am sure they will like that. Thank you so much. I was afraid you wouldn't help us."

"I can't wait to see Marcella again."

"I will keep this number and let you know when we get to Las Vegas."

"Do you know what hotel you will be in?"

"No, not yet. Ranger likes to surprise us. Thanks Lucie. This is going to be a special day for sure."

"It will be for me too."

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**

 **THAT NIGHT IN THE PENTHOUSE:**

Ranger was watching TV when Stephanie sat down beside him on the couch.

"Ranger we have tickets for both the 15th and the 16th at Lucie Arnaz Luckinbill's show."

"I knew you could do it."

"I spoke to Lucie in person. Did you know that Marcella used to babysit for her and Desi, Jr.?"

"I vaguely remember hearing that in my past."

"Lucie was excited to see Marcella again and Desi Jr. is in the show as well. She wanted to know what hotel we will be staying in so she can see them before the show."

" I was going to surprise you but this will add to their surprise. We will be staying at the Aria Resort and Casino. We have the whole Sky Suite."

"Thank you. I will not ask for any more details. I do not want to spoil your surprises."

"So? You think I have more surprises for you?"

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso. As long as I have known you have kept plenty of secrets from me but I don't regret a one of them."

Ranger pulled her closer to him.

"Babe, I just want to make you happy."

"Carlos, you know you do not have to spend money on me to make me happy."

"I know that. It is a privilege to give you a better life."

"Carlos, your love is all I want or need from you."

"Babe, you have my love. You have taught me to love deeper than I ever hoped for. My love is for life and no other woman has ever touched me like you do."

Stephanie leaned over and kissed him.

Ranger's libido took it from there and there was not enough room on the couch to suit him so he carried her to their bed. He had plans to live up to his "sex god" status."

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**

 **FLIGHT DAY ARRIVES:**

Stephanie and Ranger along with Louis and three Merry Men fly to Newark to pick up Marcella, Ella and Stella. Then Jim heads the plane for Las Vegas.

"Louis, why will you not tell us where we are going?" Ella asked.

"Because it is part of the surprise Ranger and Stephanie put together for you, your mother and sister."

"Where are we going, Ranger?"

"West."

Ella smacks Ranger's arm. "Smart aleck."

Ranger grins at her. "You really did not expect me to give up the surprise did you Aunt Ella?"

"I was hoping for a hint at least."

"I will let you know when we get there."

"Flan will not be served to you any time soon."

"Tell me that AFTER the surprise."

"You mean there is more surprises coming?"

"You don't think I would fly you clear across the country for no surprises do you?"

"My boy, I will find a way to get you back."

Ranger smiled at his aunt. "I still say afterwards you will change your mind. Also why do I have to take all the blame when part of this surprise is Stephanie's fault?"

"Nothing like being thrown under the bus." Stephanie said.

"Ella, leave the boy alone. I am enjoying the surprise already. This is my first airplane flight. Plus you are getting time with your sister. What do you have to complain about? Now leave him alone. Momma says so!"

"Yes, Momma."

Louis hugged Ella. "I am going to be put me in the doghouse with Ranger because I am the one who asked him to plan this for you. Ranger asked Stephanie to help but, Honey, we just wanted to show you how much we love you. Please be a grateful recipient and stop causing trouble."

Ella looked at Louis. "You know I love you deeply so I will leave Ranger alone for now but no other promises given." She chuckled.

Louis gave Ella a kiss. "Happy Anniversary, my love. It doesn't seem like it has been 25 years."

"No, it does not. Most of them have been fantastic."

Lester was talking to Tank about their roles and Lester was going to give

Stephanie away and he was going to say when asked "Who gives this woman to this man? The Merry Men and I do."

Tank thought that would be a good way to do it since her father was not going to be there.

Jim, the pilot, announced they were approaching Las Vegas. So everyone buckle your seat belts."

Marcella said. "Las Vegas? Ranger are we really in Nevada?"

"Yes, Ma'am. But we are here to give you a surprise as well.

"Ranger, I do not know what the surprise is but no way can I ever repay you for what you have already done."

"No repayment is necessary. Just enjoy your family."

The plane landed and 2 SUV's met them at the terminal. Their baggage was stowed and they were driven to the Aria Hotel and Casino. The concierge met them at the door and they were taken to the front desk to be checked in.

"Ricardo Manoso. I have reserved the Sky Suite. You should have already have my credit card information. "

"Yes sir." The man hands out 9 key cards to him. The concierge led them to the elevator and handed them maps and service booklets.

Marcella was shocked and Tank helped her to keep up. The concierge gave Marcella a wheel chair to help her move around easier. Marcella was grateful her stamina at age 94 was not very strong.

Tank pushed her into the Sky Suite. He followed the concierge to show her to her room which was down stairs.

Then the concierge asked who was Louis and Ella. Louis spoke up and the concierge asked them to follow him. He escorted them to the floor's bridal suite. He also showed them how to enter the Sky Suite from their suite. The concierge gave them key cards to both suites.

Ella was in shock. "Louis, I never dreamed of anything this beautiful."

"Does that mean Ranger will get his Flan back?"

Ella laughed. "Yes!"

Louis set her down on the bed. He knelt in front of her. "Ella we brought you here to renew our vows."

"Oh, Louis."

"Ella, I first thought of going to Cuba but Stephanie thought it was unsafe and came up with this alternative. But we will not be alone. Ranger and Stephanie will be getting married today as well. Ranger has a double wedding planned for us including cakes. Ours will say Happy 25th Anniversary and theirs will be a regular wedding cake."

"I am so speechless."

"Stephanie and Lester will be here shortly to pick you up. Lester will take you to the Little White Wedding Chapel and you will pick out a dress for your vow renewal. Stephanie, Marcella, and Stella will be picking out dresses for the wedding. Ranger and the boys along with me will be renting tuxes."

"I love that man but not as much as I love you."

"Ranger planned on you and I do to the renewal. Then they will do their wedding vows but he chose Manny to give you back to me."

"That boy thinks of everything."

"You go change clothes and enjoy your day. Because Ranger has a spa day planned for the girls. Our Renewal Vows are to take place at 7 PM

"I am still in shock. I am beginning to feel like Stephanie feels when Ranger surprises her with something. There are not words to describe how I feel but I do feel very loved."

"Go get ready and I will see you at the alter."

 **CHAPTER NINE:**

 **THE GIRLS DAY OUT:**

Lester led the girls to The White Wedding Chapel and the women all got to pick out their dresses. Stephanie tried on 6 dresses before she found the one she wanted. Marcella and Ella both gushed over her choice. Stella was being supervised by a clerk and found a dress she liked but Stella was shocked at the price tag. Lester told her he was the one buying all the dresses and Stella wanted to find a cheaper one. Lester told her it would insult Ranger if she did not get the one she really wanted due to the price tag. Lester held up the Platinum Credit Card. Stella finally agreed to get the dress and shoes to match.

Lester tipped the business to have all the clothes delivered to the Sky Suite of the Aria Hotel.

Lester then took the girls to the Spa at the Aria for a 3 hour work over.

He went to get something to eat then came back to pick up the girls. The Spa furnished their lunch.

Lester took the girls upstairs and they sorted out their bags and went to get dressed. The front desk notified Lester that the limo was waiting for them at 6:30 PM and they were delivered to the Little White Wedding Chapel. The ushers showed Stephanie and Ella to their suite to dress in. Marcella and Stella were shown to the chapel.

The music began and Louis, Ranger and Tank were waiting at the alter.

Manny led Ella down the aisle. When asked "Who gives this woman to this man?" "The Merry Men and I do." Manny said then handed Ella over to Louis.

The music began again and Lester walked Stephanie down the aisle. The minister asked him "Who gives this woman to this man?" "The Merry Men and I do." Lester repeated. Then Lester and Manny took their seats.

The minister proceeded with the ceremony.

He asked Louis if he wished to remain married to Ella

Louis said "I do"

The minister asked Ella if she wished to remain married to Louis and she said "I do."

The minister said I understand you have a new rings to give each other is that right?"

"Yes sir, I would like to replace our former wedding rings with this one full of diamonds.

"Please place it on her hand and repeat after me. "With this ring I do hereby renew my vow to love, honor and cherish and be faithful to you until death do us part."

Louis repeated his vow to Ella and placed the new ring on her finger.

Ella did the same and Louis's ring was replaced with a gold band engraved with their original wedding date on it along with 2 diamond chips.

The minister then address the other couple. "You two wish to be married today as well is this true?"

"Yes we do."

Then do you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, take this woman Stephanie Michelle Plum to be your wedded wife. To love, honor, cherish and be faithful to her until death do you part."

"I most certainly do."

"Do you Stephanie Michelle Plum, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. To love, honor, cherish and be faithful to him until death do you part?"

"I do."

Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.

Both couples may now kiss your brides.

Louis kissed Ella and Carlos kissed Stephanie.

The recessional was played and Ranger and Stephanie followed Louis and Ella out to the lobby.

They hugged each other. Hugs were given all the way around. Lucie and Desi were a no show.

There was two limo's waiting on them. They were then driven to the Smith Center for the 9 PM show. Stephanie texted Lucie and she said she would be right out.

Lucie Arnaz Luckinbill and Desi Arnaz Jr. both walked up to their table.

"Marcella, do you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Marcella, I am "Little Squirt".

Everyone looked at Marcella and saw the shock on her face.  
"Little Squirt"?

"Yes, I have grown up but I have never forgot all the things you taught me."

Marcella got up and hugged Lucie. "My god, I have missed you."

"Me too, Can I still call you Marcie like I did when I couldn't say your name?"

"Yes, Squirt you can."

"Marcella do you remember me?"

"You must be Little Ricky. I used to call you Scamp."

"Yes, I remember that."

"How have you two been?"

"We both are happy. I hope you enjoy yourself and your meal and drinks are on us."

Marcella looked at Ranger. "Did you do this?"

"No, Stephanie did."

"Thank you, Stephanie from the bottom of my heart."

"So this surprise better than going back to Cuba?"

"Yes, I think it is."

"Well I am sure if you give them your phone number and address they will gladly call and visit you."

"I would really love that. Thank you so much."

"It is worth it to see the light shine in your eyes at the sight of them."

"I haven't told congratulations yet."

"Marcella, we are here to make you happy so enjoy it just don't wear yourself out, Please?"

Marcella sat down and let out a deep sigh. The waiter came along and asked them what they wanted to drink. They all chose sodas. None wanted to drink alcohol and run the risk of forgetting anything about this night.

The stage show began and Lucie came on stage. She described the idea behind the concept. She also told the crowd that she had family in the house and that they were celebrating a 25th wedding anniversary and another couple were celebrating a brand new wedding. This is a song that we do but we do not usually start with it. It is called Cancion Cabana which is the Cuba Love Song. Can I get both wedding couples to start the dancing portion of the show off.

Both couples took to the floor and they had their first dance before everyone joined them. It felt like it was meant just for them.

The show ended at midnight and Lucie and Desi Jr. both came by after the show and they gave Marcella all their contact information and even their manager's numbers so they could talk to her often. Lucie promised to fly to Newark real soon and bring her children to meet Marcella.

The limos were ready and waiting to take them back to the hotel. Louis and Ella went to their suite and Ranger and Stephanie had a separate room on a different floor that Ranger booked so no one knew where to find them until they chose to show themselves.

Morning rolled around and Lester ordered room service for everyone.

Ranger and Stephanie spent the night alone and together for the first night of their newly married lives. They also had room service.

All of them met together around noon and Ranger wanted to know what everyone wanted to do until they attended the second show of Latin Roots.

Everyone had their own ideas so it was decided to send Manny with Marcella and Stella.

Louis, Ella and Lester would do their own things.

Ranger, Stephanie and Tank would do their own things.

All would meet back here no later than 7 PM.

 **CHAPTER TEN:**

 **THE SECOND LATIN ROOTS SHOW:**

Marcella was fascinated with everything in Las Vegas and she even tried her hand at the slots and managed to win $100.

Louis and Ella went to the slots as well. Louis tried his hand at poker and managed to win $500. The card shark he was. Ella laughed at how much fun Louis had. It was such a good day for him.

Ranger, Stephanie and Tank went to see Cody Ryan who was a friend of Tank's and Lucie got a ticket to the show also. They enjoyed viewing the city and and seeing some of the attractions.

Lucie and Desi, Jr. had a special table set up for them and they sat with them until time for the show. Marcella and the Arnazs spent their time catching up on their lives.

Everyone was ready for the second show and it felt like family reunion time. Stella hadn't said much the whole trip but tonight she seemed to relax and even agreed to dance with Manny who had asked her for a dance.

Marcella was treated like the matriarch she was and the waiters and waitresses all made sure she was taken care of and she even was given a special treat made special and delivered to the table by the chef himself. He made her Merenguitos (Meringue Puffs). Marcella moaned as much as Stephanie over the desert. Marcella thanked the chef for the childhood memory.

During the show once again Marcella was mentioned as Lucie's childhood babysitter and that she was 94 years young and flew all the way from New Jersey just to see her. The crowd applauded her and she was so happy the smile on her face was also shining in her eyes.

Ranger was so happy. Stephanie was finally all his. Marcella was happy and Ella was enjoying having her family close to her. Ranger even danced with Ella tonight and Ella told him how happy she was. Ranger was glad to make it all possible."

It was after 2 am when everyone got to bed and Ranger had set up lift off time at noon to give everyone time to wake up. Ranger was glad things went as smoothly as they did. Ranger also could not believe Stephanie had not told anyone back in Trenton that they were getting married. He mentioned it to her when they were in bed..

"Why haven't you told anyone about us getting married?"

"I don't want the Burg to have a head start on me before I get home."

"I see your point there."

What Ranger did not expect was for Stephanie to turn over and initiate sex. Usually it was him who started it.

"What got in to you Mrs. Manoso?"

"I want to keep my man happy and bedtime fun is more fun now that I know you won't be leaving me in the morning."

"If I had known that was all it took I would have done this sooner."

"You and I both know neither one of us were ready. But I am ecstatic over it happening. I love you so much."

Ranger rolled her over on her back and made love to her several times before they both fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

Mr. Early Bird sure didn't get no worm that morning! It was almost 10 am before he woke up and Stephanie was already up and packing her bags.

"Good morning, Mr. Sleepy Head."

"Babe, it takes a lot of energy to be a sex god."

"Hmm, we will have a life time to prove that do we not?"

"Yes, Babe. But it felt good to sleep knowing we are both satisfied and can do this every day of our lives."

"Wonder if you and I will ever reach 25 years like Louis and Ella?"

"I believe we will make 25 years. We have that much love for each other."

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **THE TRIP BACK TO NEW JERSEY:**

The pilot flew everyone back to Newark and they made sure that Marcella and Stella got taken home and were safe before they rest of them lifted off for Trenton.

Ranger and Stephanie entered RangeMan and all the guys were glad to see them. Hal had been in charge while they were gone. Hal was glad Ranger was back. The paperwork gave him headaches every day.

The RangeMan rumor mill didn't take long for everyone to find out that they were back and they were glad Ella was home also. Celia is a good cook but they preferred Ella's cooking.

Ranger and Stephanie went up to the penthouse and were surprised the men had finished Julie's room.

Ranger would tell everyone tomorrow what had happened.

Stephanie called her father.

"Daddy, it is Stephanie."  
"You have been quiet lately."

"Daddy, I went to Las Vegas with Ranger's family and we got married when we were there."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I went to help Louis and Ella celebrate and we decided to join them. It was their 25th Anniversary and now Ranger and I can pick up the same day so we can always celebrate together."

"Can I tell your mother?"

"Yes, I didn't call her because I didn't want her to tell me what a disappointment I am. Oh, and Daddy. I am not pregnant. I am not sure if I even want kids at all yet."

"I will tell her for you. You know she will call and yell at you."

"I know Daddy. But I wanted you to hear it from me."

"I love you, Steph. I am happy for you. Ranger is a good man."

"Daddy, if I had known I would be this happy I would have accepted his proposal years ago."

"Steph, you do things in your time and not anyone else's. Does Joe know?"

"Not yet I will tell him tomorrow."

"Be careful, Pumpkin."

"I will. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Pumpkin."

Ranger came out of the penthouse office and pulled her down on his lap.

"Mrs. Manoso, I have told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes, you have, Sweetheart. But you have not only told me but showed me and I loved every minute of it."

"You know I have called you Babe since day one. I just want you to know that you are the most important person in my life."

"Babe, doesn't feel right for you. Does Sweetheart upset you?"

"No. But I love the sound of hearing you call me Carlos. It has a special sound when you say it."

"OK. I will try to use Carlos more often. I now have a right to legally use it don't I?"

"It sounds sexy to my ears." Ranger kissed her.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **BACK TO NORMAL ROUTINE:**

Ranger called a morning meeting and Hal reported of how things ran while they were gone. After that Ranger took the floor.

"As you know some of us have been out of town. We took Louis and Ella to Las Vegas to celebrate their 25th Wedding Anniversary.

The men were murmuring among themselves.

That was not the only reason we were there. While we were there Stephanie and I also got married.

Cheers went up and Ranger quieted them. I know you guys love her but from now on anyone, I MEAN ANYONE, caught setting up a pool on any of her mishaps will be fired immediately. Before I had to no right to object. But this ring gives me every right to protect her. That means to protect her emotional well being. Would you want someone betting on the next time you get hurt or how about if or when you get laid? THEN LEAVE HER ALONE IF YOU VALUE YOUR JOB OR YOUR VERY LIVES YOU WILL NOT INSULT MY WIFE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, FORM OR EVEN IN YOUR SNIDE REFERENCES. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." was the chorus that went up.

"Lester that means you too. Your remarks have crossed the line so many times but I will no longer tolerate them! SHE IS MINE! NO ONE MAKES SNIDE REMARKS ABOUT HER, HER INCIDENTS OR HER ASSETS! ANYONE WHO DOES RUNS THE RISK OF DISAPPEARING PERMANENTLY. THAT IS HOW SERIOUSLY I INTEND TO PROTECT HER. Now back to work all of you. Remember what I have said and pass the information along to those who are not here.

Stephanie walked up to him "You were hard on them."

Ranger pulled her close. "Stephanie I chose you but I also now have the right to decide how you are treated. I will be telling the whole police force the same thing. Under no circumstances will any of my men or the police department continue the degrading making money off of your accidents if I have anything to say about that."

"Ranger, how would you feel about my giving up bounty hunting?"

"I thought you liked it?"

"I did but while in Vegas I have been thinking. As deeply as I feel about you what would happen if my bumbling got myself into something you could not save me from. Would that be fair to you? No! I want to be safe to enjoy loving you. Not constantly worrying about stalkers, fire bombs or rolling in garbage. I want to give Vinnie my two week notice."

"As long as this is your choice. I can find things where your education will help us grow. The clients enjoy being around you so we can use you to bring in more women. They need protecting too but some are afraid of men much less men of our size. We will do what YOU want, Babe."

"I want to quit bounty hunting so I can spend more time with you. I no longer have to worry about paying my rent but I still want to earn my own way. I don't want a pity job."

"Babe, you are not a pity job. I wished I could tell you much having you here has increased my business but it is close to $100,000 in savings and reduced our paperwork by half. I would still love you even if you did not save me any money. You help the morale of the men but most of all you make me happier than I can ever remember being."

"You need to go to work and I need to turn in my notice. Will you meet me at Shorty's so we can tell Joe together?"

"I will be there. Noon?"

"I will call Joe. I hope he takes it well."

"He will have no choice because we have rings to prove we are serious."

"I am just sorry we took so long to get here."

"We made sure of ourselves and each other so it was right for us."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you with every ounce of my being, Babe."

 **CHAPTER TWELVE:**

 **AT THE BOND OFFICE:**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

Stephanie walked into the office and the first thing Lula said is "Where are the doughnuts?"

"There are no doughnuts. Is Vinnie in?"

"Yes." Connie said.

Stephanie knocked on Vinnie's door.

"Come in."

"Vinnie, I came to give you my two week notice."

"Why?"

"I got married when I was in Las Vegas and I have decided I want to live long enough to enjoy married life so I am stopping now. I will help you train someone if you need me too. As long as it is not Joyce Barnhardt I have to train."

"I will miss you, Steph and I think you have done a great job. You married to Ranger, right? Being married to him I can't say I blame you."

"Yes, I married Ranger. I will be working with him and he will give me a partner so I know we won't have any trouble getting the skips during my last 2 weeks."

"I am happy for you but it won't be the same without you either."

"Thanks, Vinnie."

"Just be happy. OK?"

"I am very happy right now. Good then get busy we have a ton of skips to catch since you have been gone. Go get them tiger!"

"Thanks, Vinnie."

I went out into office and faced both Lula and Connie.

"Girls, I just turned in my 2 week notice."

"Why, what happened to bring this on?" Connie yelled at me.

"I got married to Ranger while I was gone. I don't want to put myself in danger any more. I want to enjoy life and I intend to do just that."

"Oh, so we don't matter any more?" Lula spouted off at me.

"Sure you do and we can keep in touch but I am tired of stalkers, fire bombs, death threats I want to enjoy life and just be happy."

"Yeah like Ranger doesn't have enough danger of his own." Lula said.

"Well, Lula, I can tell you one thing. Either be happy for me or forget I exist. I want safety and if you can't enjoy that for me then I will forget we were ever friends."

"I don't like the new Stephanie." Lula said.

"I am on your side, Steph. I don't blame you for wanting to spend time with that sex god."

"I don't want something to happen and he can't get there in time to save me. That would crush him. I don't want either of us to go through that."

"I am happy for you and Ranger." Connie said.

"Do you have any files for me?"

"I have eight."

"Thanks, Connie."

The front door opens and Ranger came in.

He pulled me close and kissed me.

"What did they have to say when you told them?"

"Connie was happy for us but Lula is being downright rude."

"Lula, I will tell you the same thing I told me OWN men. Either be happy for us or keep your mouth shut. I hear any gossip attributed to you two there will be hell paid and no prisoners. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Connie said.

"You don't control me, Batman."

Ranger walked over to Lula and looked her straight in her eye.

"Let me make myself clear, Lula. You cause my wife any trouble and you will find out how dangerous your life can get. Not threats but a promise. With friends like you she does not need any more enemies. You keep up your gossip with the Burg grapevine I promise you a very short life. Just like I know now who started the rumor that Stephanie was engaged to Joe the last time I came home from being in the wind. Keep it up and I will personally make sure you never are able to spread any more gossip."

Ranger turned to me and said. "Babe, I have been keeping a secret from you. I found out just before we got married. Lula is behind the story that came between us over your being engaged to Joe when I came home the last time."

I looked at Lula. "Why? I did nothing but be your friend?"

"Because I thought that if you married Joe then I could get Tank back."

" I will tell you what I think of your friendship." I slapped her hard enough that the noise brought Vinnie out of the office.

"What is going on out here?"

"Lula lied to the gossip mill to split me and Ranger up by starting the rumor I was engaged to Joe. She wanted to get Tank back and thought if she could keep Ranger and I apart she could worm her way back in with Tank."

"You are fired, Lula. I don't want anyone who would hurt people like that for your own benefit."

"When did you find out, Carlos?"

"Tank told me before we got married. He got a text from Hal who got his information from Hector's informants in the gangs. Seems as if Lula here has been ho'ing around down on Stark Street. She has become a paid informant for the criminals. She keeps the cops away and they pay her for keeping them out of jail. Just so you know, Lula, the police are on their way."

Ranger removed his wire and showed it to Stephanie and Vinnie. The police came in and arrested her for aiding and abetting criminals. The officer told her they were charging her with 10 counts with a suspicion of 15 others. The charges were with no bonds due to the type of charges. They took her away to be charged.

Connie and Vinnie were in shock!

"How come no one knew anything about her activities?"

"Because her old friends on Stark Street covered for her. It was never spoken of because they all were using her. They were not going to fink on her because they, themselves, might be in need of her services so that is why no one finked on her."

"Thank you, Carlos, for not telling me before the wedding. I can deal with it now. I wouldn't have liked it to be that far away and having to wait to deal with her."

"I am sorry, Babe. But I also wanted to see how she would react to the news."

I put my arms around his neck. I knew what he did was out of love for me.

"I love you." I kissed him. Connie wasn't used to us kissing in public. We

usually went to the alley but now I didn't care who knew I loved this man!

We went our separate ways and I started chasing skips and Ranger went back to RangeMan. I managed to catch four of the the eight and to stay clean.

I went to meet Ranger and Joe at Shorty's. Ranger was already there when I got there.

Ranger kissed me. He kept a hold of my hand. Joe spotted us and came over to our table.

"Have a seat, Joe."

"What is up, Cupcake?"

"We brought you here to inform you in person before the Burg gets a hold of the news. Ranger and I went to Las Vegas and we got married."

"Why, would you do that?"

"The main reason is I love him. The other reason is I live with him and I have decided I love him more than I have ever loved you so I made the choice."

"Cupcake, you know he is out of your league. You need to keep more towards your own class."

"Joe, this is a done deal." I show him my rings and show him Ranger's hand. "You have no more say about it. We just wanted you to hear it from us."

"I will never give up on us."

"Then if you continue to pursue her I will have you will charged with harassment and stalking Morelli."

"You can't stop me from loving her."

"No I can not. But if you act on those feelings even though you know full well you have crossed that line, then charges will be filed."

"Joe, I still want to be your friend but no way will I put myself in compromising positions with you. I also turned in my two week notice to Vinnie. I have decided to quit my job so I can spend more time with Ranger. I would appreciate it if you do not call me "Cupcake" any more because everyone knows that is a pet name and implies an intimate relationship that no longer exists."

"I will try to remember that but I have called you that for years."  
"Joe, I am no longer yours please accept this and do not cause me any trouble."

"I will try to be decent but you have to know that I am shattered."

"Why, Joe? We haven't been a couple for over 6 months."

"That didn't mean I lost all hope."

"Sorry Joe but there is now no hope."

"Guess you won Manoso. We all knew you played dirty with all your money, cars and men at her beck and call but you get bored easily so I will wait on her."

"You will wait forever because I have no intention of EVER giving her up."

"We will see about that." Joe got up and left.

Ranger and I finished our pizza and then we paid the bill and we left. Outside Ranger kissed me before I got into my car. I like being able to kiss this man anytime anywhere. But the best part is it feels to know HE IS MINE!

Now all of Trenton will know that the Bombshell Bounty Hunter caught her man. Or should I say she got caught by a better hunter! I intend to love every minute of our life together.


End file.
